clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lake Path
Lake Path is an encounter in the Dragons Clash hub. It one of the two encounters that comes after Iron Mine 3. Enemies *Cunning Soldier (780 Gold, 96 Xp, 60 Energy, 10 HP Normal, 15 HP Hard, 20 HP NM) *Cunning Battle Mage (845 Gold, 104 Xp, 65 Energy, 10 HP Normal, 15 HP Hard, 20 HP NM) *Royal Assassin (910 Gold, 112 Xp, 70 Energy, 10 HP Normal, 15 HP Hard, 20 HP NM) Transcript Introduction "Come on then!" "Got the guts to take us on in a fair fight, when we're ready for you?" "No one beats the gold dragon!" "Yeah!" These, and a plethora of similar taunts and challenges that are lost in the cacophony, come from the unit of royal troops arrayed before you. They stand in battle order, their ranks drawn up with meticulous precision, awaiting your attack. The mages you see at their flanks aren't even opening fire with their spells -- instead waiting as if wishing for you to form up and meet them in equal combat. You look to Tessa, and she shrugs. "Now Crenus' lads want a square go on the common?" Hugh snorts. "Got tired of pushing around innocent subjects, did they?" You share his skepticism, but with the Bluselleans looking on you can't reject their challenge -- lest you lose face, and be deemed cowardly or dishonorable. So you advance, eyes scanning the ground for any sign of traps, signaling for your comrades to fan out for the moment. When it happens, you're almost relieved -- both at having your suspicions confirmed, and at the knowledge that it isn't anything worse. Flashes of light explode around you, along with great puffs of white smoke and a powerful scent of alchemical reactions. Your comrade cry out in surprise, but this is something you've encountered before -- during your training with the Kasan family's master assassin. You raise your shield, and there's a clang as a dagger's strike is thwarted by the sturdy steel. Then you lunge to your right. The wet thud of metal encountering flesh meat and a soft groan confirm your success a moment before the smoke clears and you see a woman's dying eyes staring from the slit in her mask. There's a spluttering gasp behind you, and you turn to see another assassin wearing the white and purple color of the kind's forces. His hands are at his throat, clawing at it, frantic fingers scratching his skin and drawing blood as though trying to pull away a strangler's rope. Hugh stands nearby, a black glow around his outstretched hand. "You may dispatch him if you wish," Brachus says. "Our cleaver is unsuitable for precision killing." You nod your thanks, and pierce the assassin's heart with a swift thrust of your blade. There's a battle cry as rest of the royal troops attack, and you turn to meet their charge. Conclusion "There are demons who attack in such ways," Brachus says, tugging at his cleaver -- which is buried in an assassin's spine. "They appear in a puff of smoke, and a scent of brimstone fills the air." He smiles in satisfaction as his weapon comes free, and you notice that he seems to control Hugh's body with a level of coordination and dexterity which the man himself lacks. "But you can listen out for them," he continues. "They make a 'bamf' noise when they're about to attack." Category:Dragons Clash